


[podfic] Let Us Not Forget This

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Iron Man Noir, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Getting Together, I'm awesome like that, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, yep i did a podfic that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Steve Rogers knew, knows, will know Tony Stark, the adventurer, the scientist, the futurist. And Tony Stark - well, he's not really fond of the idea of this Captain America fellow being assigned to tag along as he, Rhodey, Pepper, and Jarvis race to find a powerful relic before the Nazis do, but he just has to go with it. What he doesn't - and can't - realize is how deeply Cap is tied into his life in ways he can barely even understand.





	[podfic] Let Us Not Forget This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Us Not Forget This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167491) by [citsiurtlanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citsiurtlanu/pseuds/citsiurtlanu). 



> TW: Fire!
> 
> Thank you shmaylor for betaing, the mods for this awesome challenge, annapods for the cover, and idella for the moral support!  
> Iron Man Noir is basically a canon Indiana Jones AU, there is no need of previous comics knowledge.

Cover Art provided by the awesome coolest perfect annapods!

| 

## Download it on dropbox

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ztme88j032hchy/%5BMCU%5D%20Let%20Us%20Not%20Forget%20This.zip?dl=0) | **Size:** 198 MB | **Duration:** 4 hrs 30 min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy! \o/ I can't belive i've done this! Not only did i record it but also i edited it???? I managed to turn 8 hours of unedited audio into 4 hours O.O fun fact i started recording this before my country became infested with nazis and in danger of having a facist president , so i accidentally made a resistence podfic! I'm posting this before the election so, you know, send me some positive vibes in the name of stony :s
> 
> if you liked this podfic and come to kudo me and you're thinking (as i often do after listening to a long and kinda angsty podfic) "what now?" well do i have the goods for you! (Only check this in case you've already listened to the podfic or are ok with spoilers)  
> [This podfic](https://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1555908.html) by liannabob  
> [And this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602658) by greedy_dancer
> 
> And finally! The two songs i'm using here are:  
> Biffy Clyro - Biblical  
> Kesha - Finding You


End file.
